Canción de Agua y Fuego
by Jackei98
Summary: Una guerra se aproxima en Poniente y las banderas ya están siendo alzadas. Hinata conoce bien las consecuencias de su decisión, nunca fue la leona con el mejor rugir pero si la mas valiente. Ella no temía al dragón... Ella lo dominaría.


_**adivinen quien volvió, soy yo el dueño del pari. Papi arca okno**_

 _ **Se que dije que volveria cuando actualizara TOOOOOOODOS mis fanfic,s pero tengo que decir que tendre que eliminar algunos y volver a subirlos porque no me convencen del todo sorry**_

 _ **PEROOOOOO como disculpa, aqui un lindo SasuHina que también estará en mi cuenta de Wattpad uwu**_

 _ **para mejor experiencia en el fanfic, les recomiendo ir a wattpad ya que ahí colocara canciones en cada capitulo.**_

 _ **Este fanfic esta inspirado en los libros de Cancion de Hielo y Fuego, o como es mundialmente conocida: Juego de Tronos.**_

* * *

 _Canción de Agua y Fuego._

 _Prologo._

 _Canción de Maldiciones._

.

.

.

.

 _Las antiguas canciones fueron registradas y tuvieron una respuesta que Lady Hitomi recordaba al pie da la letra._

 _Las mujeres de la casa Tyrell fueron caracterizadas por ser refinadas y hermosas, material ejemplar de futura reina o Lady de la casa prestigiosa por lo que la música era indispensable. Aquella canción que Hitomi no olvidaba era aquella en la que se hablaba de la maldición de la casa, Targaryen y la casa Lannister, que se podía llevar a cabo por el odio y la venganza mientras que la otra vivía bajo la sombra de un amor no correspondido. La señora Hikari Lannister, una señorita perfecta que falleció a la carta de la edad de la muerte, se estrelló contra la luz y sus gemelos, por más casada que estuvo con Hisato Lannister. perteneció a Madara Targaryen, hombre cuyo propósito fue el conquistar Poniente junto a sus hermanos y los dragones que ellos montaban._

 _Muchas versiones habían sobre la muerte del Targaryen, pero la más conocida fue en la que fue asesinado a manos de su mejor amigo para liberarlo de la locura que había consumido su mente._

 _Rey muerto, rey puesto._

 _Reyes iban y venían, algunos más jóvenes que otros. Unos más sabios, algunos lograban tener una larga vida ... otros no tanto._

 _Hinata, su primogénita, aun bebé de su pecho para cuando marido, Hiashi, el que había querido que otro hijo. Los Lannister y los Tyrell se casaban entre ellos para evitar que la sangre saliera y se mantuviera en una línea que fuera caracterizada desde tiempos muy antiguos. Su Hermano Mayor sigue siendo soltero y seria el sucesor de la casa Tyrell mientras que ella y su hermana son mujeres de los gemelos Lannister._

 _Hitomi sonrió después de escuchar a su esposo._

\- _Aún es muy pronto, mi amor._

 _Hiashi, una diferencia de su hermano, era serio pero en la comodidad de sus semejantes era igual de amoroso que Hizashi._

 _Abría una fiesta pronto en Roca Casterly para celebrar el nacimiento de Hinata._

\- _Mi pequeña Hinata._

 _Hitomi había colocado un nombre que significaba un lugar soleado, en honor a Alto Jardín. La bebe dejo el pecho de su madre y comenzó a jugar con sus manitas y soltar soniditos de tiernos._

.

.

.

 _Crece fuerte._

Era el lema de los Tyrell, el lema de su madre.

Hinata lo intentaba, el gustaba que la Casa de su madre fuera representada con una rosa dorada. Las mujeres Tyrell eran amables pero decididas, un ejemplo a seguir.

 _Escucha mi rugir._

En cambio, el lema de los Lannister, el lema de su padre ...

Hinata al inicio de su vida quiso ser amable como madre y fuerte como su padre, saber tomar decisiones importantes en momentos críticos ... claro que ella pensó eso cuando era una niña, después asistió a un banquete en Desembarco del Rey a los siete años se dio cuenta de que sería el lugar cuando fuera la Dama de algún Señor. Como Karin Tully, o ser perfecta como Ino Martell pero no. Los mejores amigos de Hinata eran Kiba Stark y Shino Arryn. De hecho, su padre se sentó orgulloso de sus amistades porque tenía dos niños porque significaba que podía serlo, pero ella no podía hacer otra cosa que yo, pero Hinata no lo había hecho con esa intención ¡Dioses, no! Ella simplemente les agradaba y aquellos dos niños trataban a una hermana menor.

De hecho, a veces se desanimaba teniendo en cuenta que tenía más parecido a las mujeres Tyrell que las mujeres Lannister.

Y no es que avergonzara de las mujeres Tyrell ¡Por supuesto que no! Su abuela, Kaguya Tyrell, era una mujer más pequeña, solo se dejaba ver como una rosa con sus nietos: Neji, el único de su tío, Hizashi- Hanabi, su hermana menor, y su primo Toneri.

Aquel banquete había sido para celebrar el cumpleaños del hijo mayor de la familia Baratheon, Deidara celebraba sus doce años.

Y fue allí que su padre le había dado la primera vez por la canción de las maldiciones ... Fue entonces que Hinata vio por primera vez a los dragones, y no, no lo había visto de forma literal, solo, que los demás eran los leñadores. o los Stark Huargos, los Targaryen eran feroces dragones.

Hinata aún podía recordar a su padre tomando de la mano a Hanabi ya ella misma, tras ellos iban Hizashi y Neji junto a su madre.

La reina regente, Tsunade, no le quitaba la vista a los targaryen y los acompañaba en todo momento posible. Hinata recordaba a Fugaku Targaryen dando sus condolencias por la muerte de Minato Baratheon y su esposa Kushina Tully.

Ella nunca despegaba de la vista de los adultos, aprendía de ellos aunque a veces no entendía lo que hablaban.

Pero algo que Hinata nunca olvidaría seria el extraño brillo en los ojos de Fugaku Targaryen cuando la vio.

-Es la primera vez que veo tu tú, Hiashi-Dijo con algo oculto en su voz-. Es idéntica a Hitomi a esa edad ¿no crees, mi señora?

Una mujer de cabello negro era quien ahora posaba sus ojos en ella, se agachó un poco y sonrió con ternura, por un momento Hinata vio a Hitomi en el rostro de esa mujer.

-Sí, igual que ella. Mi nombre es Mikoto Targaryen ¿y el tuyo?

Las mejillas de Hinata se pintaron de un ligero rosado, al igual que la falda de su vestido realizo una reverencia educada como tenía años enseñándole.

-Hola ... Hinata Lannister, mi Lady-Hinata no pudo notarlo, pero los ojos de los adultos se abrieron de par en par. Y ella es mi hermana menor, Hanabi.

Mikoto se levantó de golpe y llevo su mano a la boca, miro a su esposo con una sonrisa llena de alegría.

-Sería una buena esposa para Itachi.

-Madre, por favor.

Y fue cuando noto a los dos chicos. Uno de ellos era alto, con cabello largo y negro -Todos ellos tenían el cabello negro- y era bastante parecido a Mikoto. Itachi no había intimidado, ¿Quién podía ver un chico de catorce años sonrojado?

\- ¿Te gusta la pequeña Hinata, Sasuke?

Por qué debería estar tan cansada, quizás fuera de la brisa que acababa de entrar, o quizás fue otra cosa; pero Hinata se siente cuando sus ojos se quedan en las perlas negras de Sasuke Targaryen.

-Al menos no parece molesta como las demás niñas.

Esa noche, la última noche del invierno, Fugaku noto algo que nadie en ese lugar había notado antes. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando se alejó de los Lanceros y de la reina regente.

.

.

.

Se decía que en Roca Dragón tenía una enfermedad que se volvía la piel, también se decía que había habido dragones y perros en Alto Jardín, su padre decía que todo eso eran simples rumores que los mismos Targaryen había creado para que nadie se atreviera a entrar en sus tierras.

Pues algo salió mal.

Un año después de eso, los Targaryen se reordenaron y exigieron ser un reino independiente como lo habían sido las Islas de Hierro, como lo habían sido el mismo Invernalia, la reina regente se había negado y años de disputas comenzaron a surgir. Hinata actualmente tenía 15 años y era una señorita con todas las de la ley, su madre había muerto después de haber nacido de su hermana menor y ahora ella ocupaba el lugar de Lady Hitomi al lado de su padre.

Hinata observó que los miembros de la corte de su padre, un escalofrió, toda su columna vertebral en una fracción de segundos y creyó que el lema de los Stark estaban en lo cierto. Un cuervo había llegado de Roca Dragón con el sello de los Targaryen, el rey de Roca Dragón estaba pidiendo la mano la princesa Hinata Lannister -Porque Sasuke Targaryen seguía el ideal de su padre y decía que los siete reinos debían volver a ser eso, siete reinos, y no simples provincias de un reino mayor. Además de que quería vengar la muerte de su padre y hermano, Sintió el rostro en llamas y las manos comenzaba en un pizarrón, usualmente no hablaba al menos que era tan importante como las decoraciones de los festivales de Roca Casterly, esta vez no quiso hablar y tampoco quería que pidieran su opinión.

Todos en la sala quedaron mudos, ella tuvo un leve sobresalto cuando el puño de Hiashi Lannister golpeó con fuerza la mesa de pulida madera.

Neji, quien suponía que debía ser su futuro esposo -O su primo Toneri-, no dejaba de observarla. Se sentía el centro de atención y nunca lo había gustado serlo, lo cual eral realmente irónico.

Los Lannister, después de la familia real, la familia con más poder, las influencias y el dinero en todo. Poniendo así que nadie había llegado cuando el rey Deidara había comenzado a acoplar a Lady Hinata Lannister.

Hinata no quiereba casarse aun ya su padre tampoco la idea de la animación, pero una guerra estaba por explotar y las Casas comenzaron a elegir bandos. Las Casas Stark y Arryn eligieron el bando de los Lannister al igual que los Tyrell. Nadie en el salón sabía exactamente la decisión de Hiashi, ya que tenía las ropas con el joven, el rey de los siete reinos que detestaba la idea de que su hija había usado esa forma para aparentar la verdadera, y también estaba el hecho de que él conocía la razón verdadera de la "huida" de la Casa Targaryen a Meeren. Con eso a consideración, cualquiera decidiría ayudar a Sasuke Targaryen -tampoco para poder lograr los tres dragones bajo su mando-

Hiashi miro a su hija y ella se tenó aún más.

-Que alguien le responda a Targaryen-Dijo-. Díganle que los Lannister están esperando su pronta visita.

-Pero, mi Señor ...

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Hiashi? -Todos vieron a la mujer de avanzada edad, la espina de los Tyrell-. El solo deja que el niño ponga un solo mechón de su cabello negro en la roca Casterly ...

Hiashi camino hasta la enorme puerta para abrir y antes de salir dijo:

-Quiero que un cuervo salga en este el mismo instante.

Kaguya sonrió para sí misma después de ver cómo la cabeza de los Lannister azotaba esa puerta.

Ya no es el mismo malcriado de antes

Aun recordaba cuando conocí al pequeño niño malhumorado que quería casarse con su hija Hitomi.

-Mi Lady ¿Está de acuerdo con eso? Puede que su padre la ordene pero usted decida quién entre en estas festividades. Sus amables ojos se fijaron en uno de los ancianos de la corte. Estamos hablando de la celebración de su madre.

Tomo una gran bocana de aire para luego soltarlo.

-Si por favor.

.

.

.

.

Adoraba ver a su prima jugar con los pequeños niños que viven en el castillo, evitaron la imagen de la madre, jugueteando con ellos y currando los raspones que tendrían en sus rodillas. Interrumpiendo las clases de ciencias que él imparte para los jóvenes aspirantes a caballeros.

Ella llegaba con su hermano con los brazos cruzados y con la regaña que aún eran niños, que no estaban en una guerra y que siempre respondían que todos los niños querían convertirse en miembros de la guardia. . Aquellas pequeñas discusiones siempre lograron ponerlo de buen humor porque Hinata terminaba marchándose con el rostro más fuerte y hablando entre dientes -cosa que siempre se ha reprobado- Aquel día en particular, un poco más, que sabía que estaba por encima del asunto la carta de Sasuke Targaryen.

Y así Neji recordó con desgana esa canción de la que su propio padre solía hablar. Neji siempre fue muy escéptico y leonardo y las niñas que llegaron a la conclusión de que no podía negar que su cuerpo estaba siendo invadido por la emoción de ver un imposible dragón en los montes de la roca Casterly

¿Cómo se sentía?

Miro el cielo azul y sonrió ligeramente.

Oh, dichosas aves que vivían sin jaula, dichos que necesitan extenso sus alas y volar. Ellos no podían. Neji siempre odio el destino que les esperaba a él y sus primos, muy a pesar de que el bastardo del rey Deidara estaba cortando a su elección, ella tenía la opción de elegir entre Toneri y él. Volvió a posar sus ojos en ella, una de las niñas colocaba una corona de flores en su cabello gris mientras sus mejillas eran teñidas de rosa. Si, Hinata era popular entre los niños, todos en Alto Jardín y Roca Casterly la amaban; él la amaba.

Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro serio cuando Hinata poso esos ojos lilas en él, ambos primos sonrieron y Neji desea que la persona pura que Hinata tenía nunca fuera mancillada. Y Neji, por primera vez en años, rezo para los dioses. Juraba también a pesar de que significaba morir en las llamas del dragón.


End file.
